The Night He Won't Forget
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Thirteen years ago Sesshomaru had an odd meeting with a human infant. She did something that forced him to an act of kindness. And it happened to be destiny that he'd protect that same girl later on.


We could all use more demon x human love, right? Right.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew swiftly across the grassy hills. It carried many chipped green leaves and bright pink petals with it. The rustling sound was rather peaceful as the demon drifted off to sleep.

His exhaustion was due to yet another misguided attempt to obtain his father's powerful sword. He couldn't find it, couldn't even think of where it was. The damn wretches who hid it refused to tell him. He persisted day after day that he deserved his birthright yet the followers of the great dog lord denied him.

_Tetsusaiga…_

His eyes opened when saying the weapon's name to himself. The sword that **would** be his no matter what. A small smirk slid across his lips as he chuckled silently.

The breeze suddenly wisped past his sensitive ears. It's gentle howling seemed to be calling out his name. But something else was hidden beneath it's whispers. The nearby sound of a child crying. It moaned and squealed like a dieing animal. He wouldn't have become so rapidly angry if it had been a demon spawn screaming. But this…these sounds were that of a humans.

His teeth bared as a low growl escaped his lips. A mortal was somewhere deep within his territory. The common villagers knew the boundaries of the dog lord and they respected it fearfully. Some outsider had come into his domain against orders and he would soon fix the problem.

He stood and looked to his sleeping imp follower. The toad drooled and kicked one foot in his sleep. The dog frowned and began his rapid search to correct the human's screams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dog has a natural ability to smell and hear the faintest of things. This was also true for a dog demon whose extra acute senses could pick up things from miles around. The lord used this to his advantage and quickly scouted out the intruders.

The screams of the child were just through the large grove of trees. He zipped through them as if they were mere scraps of paper. He now stood behind a large one where he spotted the tiny campfire and the human female cradling her offspring.

"Quiet sweetheart. Please be a good girl." She rocked the baby but it continued it's cries.

The woman looked panicked and her eyes revealed that she may start bawling herself. The child must have been shrieking for quite some time before the dog heard it.

"Your father will be back soon and he'll want to see his baby girl smiling." She clutched her tighter.

_'Crunch.'_

She looked up from her still squalling child to see where the leaves crunching sound came from. There only a few feet from her was a tall man. His long silver hair blowing gently in the breeze. He looked almost human except the strange markings upon his face and his glowing amber eyes.

The frightened woman knew he was no mortal but a demon. And without any weapons or training she couldn't possibly scare him off. She was as helpless as her crying infant.

She took a large gulp, "Stay back demon! Leave and I'll spare you!"

Her lies were easy for the intelligent demon to see through.

He bared his teeth as he looked into her eyes. Even through her messy bangs he could see she was staring at him. Her brown eyes melting against his shimmering yellow. His eyes felt like daggers digging into her soul.

He finally blinked, breaking the stare. His two glowing beams turning their attention to the crying mortal wrapped in the thin cloth blanket. She screamed louder than anything he'd ever heard. It made his ears want to shatter against the noise. His only thought was to cease the pitch.

He stepped closer and closer until he was almost touching the woman's leg with his foot. She crawled back while still holding the girl.

"Get away! Leave us!" She blindly swung her arm at him.

He caught it with a swift move. She froze as if the devil himself touched her. He then reached down and easily pried the baby from her stiffened hand. He let go of her arm and stood fully up. She fell back a bit and began shaking rapidly.

"N-No. Don't hurt my baby!" She cried.

He ignored her request and looked at the infant that rested in the crook of his arm. She was very small and fit perfectly in one arm. Still she kept crying and held her little arms out as if wanting to grab something. Her eyes stayed shut as the tears rolled down her tiny face.

The demon was disgusted by this but somewhat intrigued. Humans were a lot similar to baby demons. Of course they looked different but their reactions were the same. Baby demons wanted their parents near as did the young girl he now held. But even his interest in this child couldn't cover the irritated fact of her screaming.

He slowly moved his finger towards her throat but stopped as she grabbed him. Her small hand gripped tightly on his long finger. She held it as if her life depended on it…which it kind of did.

Her crying suddenly ceased as her eyes flickered open. Her warm brown eyes, looking exactly like her mother's, stared into his cold ones. She opened her mouth slightly as in a state of aw. Perhaps the pretty colors his face acquired were distracting her. She smiled and giggled at him with such glee. He felt almost sickened by this and even more at why he hadn't simply finished her off. He couldn't move at all. His body was frozen not with fear but something strange.

"Don't hurt her I beg of you." The human mother bowed at his feet. Her pleading didn't faze him as she had hoped it would.

He actually didn't acknowledge her begging. His mind and body was fixated on this tiny mortal girl. Her movements and actions were so foreign. Her smiling and laughing silently. It was bizarre on why she didn't fear him as her mother did.

The wind blew a gentle breeze by as the child stopped her laughter. She shivered a bit and closed her eyes. At that moment the smell of the flower petals filled the air. The wind had picked them up off their branches, carrying them along it's stream. A few pink petals landed on the child as she cooed. Unknowingly the demon brushed them off so she wouldn't be bothered.

The breeze came by again and the infant shivered once more. The dog pulled her tighter against himself to shield her. She grabbed his kimono top gently as he did. In only a matter of seconds she was fast asleep.

"Please give her back." The woman cried.

"Why? Why did you come into my land?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She looked up at him, "My baby was born only a week ago. I wanted my family to see her…They live on the other side of these hills so we thought we'd take a shortcut."

"Did the villagers not warn you of me?"

"Yes they did. But…we wanted to get there faster." She shook.

He nodded and gently knelt down. He pulled the girl's hand from his top as gentle as possible. The dog gave her one last look and slid her into her mother's waiting arms.

The two, human and demon stood together. She gasped slightly at his forgiveness. A demon had the chance to easily kill her and her daughter. But had chosen not to. A true act of caring.

"I cannot thank you enough." She whispered.

He merely turned and began walking, he reached the tree where he had first stood.

"Go to your family now and get out of my territory." He seemed to disappear into the night.

The human nodded and smiled at her sleeping child. They would leave as soon as her father returned. However she thought it was best if he didn't hear of their little adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight shimmered onto the green hills. The spring had arrived so soon and brought along it's wonders. The flowers, the calm chilled breeze, and of course the beauty of nature. It welcomed in a new coming of seasons and the enjoyment of a certain girl.

"Springtime is here!" She cheered and jumped about.

"Feh.." The imp murmured at her stupidity.

"I love spring! More flowers to choose from! This is great right Master Jaken?"

"Pitiful girl! Why must you act a fool over a season you've seen so many times?! And in front of our lord too!" He shook his head in disgust.

She ignored his bashing of her. She had grown used to it as time went on. It always happened all day every day. Her humorous and cheery side never let the rude insults get to her. She loved Jaken even if he hated her.

She only held her arms out and breathed in deeply. The smell of flowers were everywhere. She loved the feeling of peace and warmth inside. Though she never knew why spring meant so much to her. It had been like this since she could recall.

While the toad kept mumbling to himself on how dumb she looked, the girl skipped over to her resting lord. He sat against a tall tree and watched his two followers. His interest turned to the human as she came closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru it's spring again." She acted as if he hadn't noticed.

He only looked at her with an uninterested gaze.

His hearing turned it's attention from the human as a large gust of wind was approaching. It's rustling and howling coming closer. A gentle chill pulled along with it.

It swept past the two. The dog only blinking. The girl covering her eyes with her sleeve as the cold sent a shiver up her spine. She shook from the cold air and it's bitter ice.

"Cold?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

But the young teen knew what it meant when he asked her this. Since she had known him he always asked if she was chilly when the wind picked up. And as it followed she'd reply and something odd came from her protector.

"Yes." She blushed.

He patted his tail beside him. She nodded and sat gently on the furry mound. Leaning her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around hers. The warmth he gave off always calmed her. And in no time she'd fall into a deep sleep.

He watched Rin as she rested peacefully in his arms. One thought dominating his mind…

_She did this even as a baby. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
